


Love Is the Key We Must Turn

by Synka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adventurer Newt Scamander, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War I, Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explorer Newt Scamander, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pilot Newt Scamander, Police Officer Original Percival Graves, Post-War, Pre-War, Unfinished, World War I
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synka/pseuds/Synka
Summary: 騎警葛雷夫/飛行員冒險家紐特（aka一戰AU）。未完、草稿狀態、大致敘述梗概。





	Love Is the Key We Must Turn

**Author's Note:**

> * 騎警葛雷夫x飛行員冒險家紐特（aka一戰AU）。  
> * 一戰AU，美國。紐特是飛行員兼冒險家。
> 
> * 未完、草稿狀態、大致敘述梗概。詳細可能有異動和修改的空間，其餘細部會再修正。
> 
> * Title is from Love Song by Elton John.

01.

　　一戰AU，美國。紐特是飛行員兼冒險家，他初次來到美國，對於一切都很陌生也很新奇，他會在這邊待上一段時間。他和騎警葛雷夫在鄉下的酒吧相識，所以紐特給葛雷夫許下一個承諾，要教導他如何駕駛飛機，與他一同到遙遠的撒哈拉去尋找那葛雷夫不相信存在的沙漠玫瑰（沙漠玫瑰石 (Desert Rose Stone) 或者是花 (Adenium obesum)）。一戰時，紐特已經回國，自然就去當了偵察機的飛行員，葛雷夫沒有從軍，因為他曾經自馬匹上摔落，他的左腳有舊傷。中間有斷斷續續的書信往來，不過很快都埋沒在遙遠的路途裡，他們就這樣失聯了一段時間。  
　　最終葛雷夫在戰爭結束後等待著紐特的回信，去信卻被退回，說紐特是戰爭失蹤的人口。葛雷夫一直認為紐特已經身亡，直到兩人在遙遠的摩洛哥又相遇（葛雷夫或許是去旅行之類的）。只是紐特駕駛的飛機當時墜落在沙漠裡，他的頭部受到撞擊，失去了部分的記憶，包括自己的家鄉（確切位置）、自己的童年、到過美國的經歷，他只記得自己是英國人，有個哥哥和父母親還有一隻狗，但是他不知道怎麼去尋找他們。當他看著葛雷夫時，他說，或許，除了那些東西之外，我在戰爭前曾經擁有一位愛人，但記不起對方的模樣了。  
　　於是葛雷夫就必須重新來過，然後領著紐特在異鄉的英國，找回他的家人。  
  
　　紐特指著沙漠玫瑰石對著葛雷夫說，自己曾經和誰承諾過一個這樣的石頭（或者花也可以，可是我比較喜歡那個石頭(?)），他每每看到那些沙漠玫瑰石就會想起那位不存在的愛人，他能感覺得到自己當時給對方的愛，就像這顆石頭一樣堅韌不衰。葛雷夫頷首，沒告訴對方的是，你當時愛的人就是我。  
　　他肯定不會對紐特說我就是你的愛人啊之類的。他應該會當作沒這回事，肯定是等到紐特最後又重新愛上他，或者是找回片段記憶之後，才驚覺，你就是當時那個人，我的沙漠玫瑰。之類的，他才會承認。然後途中就一直說服自己說，幫紐特找回家人才是首要之事之類的。對紐特自稱是在美國的友人。  
  


02.  
　　過去，他的紐特總是喜歡這麼說。說戰爭前的世界是自然探險家的天下，不顧艱難朝向未知冒險犯難的舉動，只有這群人做得到。而年輕的冒險家與那顆無畏的熱情，炙熱著他們之間不夠明朗的情感；也許正是源於這份恰如其分的熱度，使得波西瓦那顆已經不再有資格做夢的心，為之躍動。過去，他的愛人承諾他浪跡天涯的夢想；波西瓦知道，現在，那些被戰爭業火燙傷的記憶，早已抹去宏大的理想與渺小的心願。而他也不再存在於年輕冒險家的探求藍圖裡。  
　　紐特出生後的天空早已為飛行船所擁有，他的夢亦如是。張張書信裡，他提及自己遠走他鄉，自科隆帶回了一艘齊柏林飛艇的模型。那時世界仍是一種暴風雨前的寧和，紐特尚能為自己的理想四處奔走，波西瓦尚能追隨著紐特的夢。除去戰爭時的那台Avro 504，紐特不曾擁有過一臺真正的飛行機。然而這些不是阻攔他前進的動力；只因他是如此地愛著這片土地、這個星球上的多樣性，他的本身便是自然的信使，他原屬於天空。  
　　他們相識的那一日，客棧裡的破舊地下酒吧竟人跡罕至。大概也只有這樣的時分，兩個人能真正地喝上一杯酒，甚至交談、交流、交心。紐特為他講述了波西米亞太平鳥，牠們羽翼上那迷人的點點鮮紅色以及牠們驕傲似地鳥冠。波西瓦在那仲夏夜晚裡晦暗的燈光下，成了一位曾經的愛情傻子。波西瓦永遠記得自己在那幾小時內企圖不著痕跡地摸清對方瞳孔的色澤，前一秒鐘他確信那是一種綠繡眼的青翠綠色，似是來自東洋的生命活力；然而在側過頭的瞬間，藍綠鵲華美精緻的羽毛又在紐特眼底顯現蹤跡。這雙變幻莫測的眼睛使波西瓦迷醉，他在這之前並非是對自然生態熱衷的人士，然而在這之後他是了。若是紐特以這份探索未知的熱情神態，繼續引導波西瓦看見更多元、更廣闊的事物，無論是什麼，波西瓦都會隨著他，他甚至能為此成為一位夢想家。因為這個人是紐特，所以他能讓波西瓦思考這些可能。最終，當紐特談到自己曾在文獻上看見的琉璃金剛鸚鵡，那來自未知中南美洲的阿根廷，那奇異的稀有鳥類，牠絕美的羽毛和姿態。波西瓦想，若是有幸一睹這生物的風采，牠的色彩必定如同紐特的眼睛一般風華絕代。  
  
　　之後，波西瓦開始關注各式各樣的科學新知刊物和報紙，他甚至訂閱了國家地理雜誌──在這之前未曾翻閱過的讀物。他想自這些飛船、飛行機的模樣、透過那些生物們的眼睛，一窺紐特看待這個世界的方式。或許有人會說，他的生活是一種膽大妄為，然而在波西瓦心裡，再也沒有什麼比這份膽大妄為更加地無所畏懼；一個自由的靈魂。而這是從未離開過故鄉俄亥俄州、從未離開過美國的地方騎警波西瓦，未曾真正擁有過的事物。他欽羨著這般的事物。  
　　於是一日，他便在報紙上見到那則令人驚豔的報導。一群勇往直前地追求理想的自然科學家，他們尋找到了新物種，是一種長相怪異的鳥類。牠有著一個過大的喙，某種角度上來說，看似能將人頭給吞進去似的。趾高氣昂的站立模樣也並非那麼討喜，更遑論那雙令人毛骨悚然的大眼。他們給了那生物一串讓外行人摸不清頭緒的學名，在最末端標註了一個短小的俗稱，鯨頭鸛。聽上去就和那幅黑白的動物預想畫像一樣怪異。  
　　然而，波西瓦仍然剪下了報紙上的鳥類資訊和畫像，出於一種令他費解的心理，但他大致上清楚是源於何謂。他在睡前一小時的空檔時間裡，捨去了和工作夥伴之間的閒話家常時段，回到住處，向著那幅黑白圖像描摹。他是那麼久的時間沒有握過畫筆，一開始手指都因為這些過於精緻的動作顫抖，甚至不慎將顏料給混合成怪異的顏色。最終，他給那隻怪異的鳥一種不可能的鮮明紫色，亮得像明媚午後的傍晚。或許有些接近夢想的色彩。  
  
　　波西瓦將那張臨摹圖像與報紙的片段裝在一個老舊不堪的牛皮信封裡，這些是他能獻出的最美麗事物了。就這樣把整樣包裹寄給了他的紐特。幾十個午後過去，他收到在賓州旅行的紐特回信，上面有著幾隻美洲紅鶴及快速書寫的字跡。難以言喻的感謝，明信片上說著，接著是流暢的落款，還有其下非常微小的一排潦草的文字：我愛你。生怕被世界覺察這段成長中的感情似的。波西瓦將那張明信片夾在書本裡面，那是雪萊的詩集。幾周後，紐特回來見他，帶著滿溢的熱情和太多的親吻；最終，在臨時下榻的旅社裡給他一夜美妙的回憶。午夜時分，當世界都沉沉睡去時，紐特近乎無聲地在波西瓦耳邊再次說著，我愛你。波西瓦緩緩地闔上了雙眼，準確無誤地吻上了紐特的嘴唇。  
　　之後的每一日，當波西瓦看見那張美洲紅鶴明信片，他的心也如同紅鶴艷麗的色彩一般，灼熱地燃燒著。戰前，那是一種喜悅與渴望的烈焰，猛而烈地燒炙著波西瓦的神智，使他念念不忘的愛人。戰間，那則是焦急和惦記的慢火，又燜又緩地消磨著波西瓦的情緒，讓他日日掛心的旅人。戰後，那成了苦澀及蒼白的餘燼，燎原大火後的殘餘燙傷著波西瓦的記憶，一位不再記得他的、曾經的情人。  
  
　　戰爭之後的一切都褪色了，包含那張波西瓦一廂情願的色彩圖畫。  
  
　　他總算見到之後的鯨頭鸛，並沒有見到本尊，是來自坦尚尼亞的一幅畫像，這次卻看上去真實多了。突出的大喙和詭異的雙眼仍然醒目，與先前不同的是，牠真實的色彩顯現了。與波西瓦當年的色彩完全迥異的是一種黯淡的灰紫色，甚至帶些憂鬱的藍。那一點都不像是波西瓦的夢。然而或許與現在的現實有幾分相似也說不定。  
　　波西瓦仍然買下了那幅畫作。他以匿名的方式贈送至斯卡曼德家，不置一詞。不太確定這樣的行動究竟能代表什麼，抑或著甚至是改變什麼。或許他認為紐特終究是必須明白那隻鯨頭鸛真正的色彩的；既不是報章上的黑白，也絕非波西瓦粉刷的浪漫顏色，而是更為寫實的色澤，抑鬱的灰、褪去的紫。也許少了那些添色顏料的幻覺，紐特能以更接近的方式重拾夢想，找回過去的自己。但他終究不必要找回那些幻覺，不必要找回波西瓦。  
  
　　直到很久很久之後，久遠到戰爭已成為生命中的一段缺憾，久遠到波西瓦已然失去了紐特記憶中那應有的位置；波西瓦站在書架前像個空虛的靈魂，自書架上碰落了一本著作。書本平攤開、風吹動了紙頁，使他看見那火焰的美洲紅鶴、那流連於字裡行間的承諾，以及一頁詩集的最後一行字：如果冬天來了，春天還會遠嗎？（If Winter comes, can Spring be far behind?）  
　　波西瓦嘆息。他曾經是愛情中的傻子，然而現在的他亦如是。  
  


03.  
　　紐特看著葛雷夫的背影，剛毅而堅定的背脊線條，還有那永不鬆懈的肩膀。盯著他彷若在解開世紀的謎底，最終，他上前去緊緊抱住葛雷夫，說，我想，我是非常喜歡你的，葛雷夫先生。  
　　男人全身都在紐特的懷抱裡僵硬了，感受起來是痛苦。紐特不願鬆開擁抱，他雙臂堅持不懈地給予。然而，葛雷夫未曾放鬆下來。  
　　總算，葛雷夫說，紐特。他說了兩次，只因第一次，他的聲音出現了半秒鐘的破綻，那聽上去，紐特會說，幾乎像是哽咽。紐特，他又呼喚了一次，僵硬地在對方的懷抱裡轉過身，紐特還來不及觀察葛雷夫的神情，雙眼便被葛雷夫給遮蔽。葛雷夫就這樣給了紐特一個盲目的親吻，落在唇角。他說，我想我也是非常喜歡你的，紐特。然後就放開對方，離開了臥室。  
　　紐特的心臟直跳。紐特幾乎要相信葛雷夫是真心誠意，若是沒有最後在自己名諱音調上的破綻。紐特幾乎都要相信了，只是。  
　　那聲哽咽般的聲音背後包含的情感，肯定不只是單單那幾字而已。究竟是何謂，紐特不知道，也無從確定過去的自己是否明白。但那種動物般的本能直覺告訴自己，過去的自己肯定是清楚的。  
　　而這個認知卻讓紐特想蜷縮在毯子裡，遠離這個不夠完美又充滿著煙硝味的世界。

 

**Author's Note:**

> * "If Winter comes, can Spring be far behind?" from Ode to the West Wind by Percy Bysshe Shelley. 
> 
> Site: [Can't Find My Way Home.](http://synka.weebly.com/)


End file.
